Talk:Darius/@comment-24896347-20150603072021/@comment-24896347-20150604085255
I always use the combos, mechanics etc all correctly against the match ups. When I pull her, all Lissandras do the exact same thing as you said, learn't to counter this by quickly slowing her with Crippling Strike before she moves out of auto attack range and escapes. After she moves out further, I end up using the Q, not when shes close up, but after I have figured out thats as much auto attacks I can pull of, I wait for her to walk away, and Q for the bonus damage when shes further away. On the starting item part, I never considered doing that apart from the long sword + 3 pots, ill take the beads start into consideration and test it out if im vs a Lissandra. Mercury treads is a no brainer and should always be purchased in the match up from experience. And...yeah...I feel bad abusing the E bug, I usually don't try to abuse it and just stop her from using her E again after she casts it by timing it just before the claw gets to the marker.(for those that don't know, E actually has a slight knock up, not sure if its a knock up, but from experience, Yasuos have ulted of my E.) My troubles with Lissandra only really came from her Q, but with the things you suggested with avoiding her Q, it seems like I can do a better job. Long sword + pots seems logical, the 3 pots gives good sustain and the long sword supplies good damage considering lulu is squishy. I always end up taking Ingite+ Flash, had the most success with those summoners. When every laner I vs reaches low health and starts to retreat, I make sure not to ult straight away (Even if they have like 3-5 bleed stacks.) I know my ult won't kill them judging from there Hp (unless they can be killed by just my ult alone or if bleed will keep then after ult). So i wait till Q is up and since they will be further away from me, I hit them with the edge of the Q and quickly dunk them for massive burst that gives them no time to react. Lulu is less difficult from my experience, with the tips you have given (although already knew about the Q+ Ult quick burst), The part about where I think she would use pix never did I think about it. I usually thought "I stand no chance against her poke, gonna wait till 6 then beat her." But with what you have suggested, it seems logical and that I should practice to stomp this match up. By the way, I never really buy brutalizer anymore ever since the changes to black cleavers recipe. Personally, I would usually keep the brutalizer there, after getting Hydra, boots and randuins, I would a get a black cleaver just for the amazing combinations with the hydra+ black cleaver and the randuin slow that allows me to get more bleed on targets and get heaps of speed with my passive. Do you still suggest building it? and why? Would really like to hear your thoughts. About Swain...yeah...not much to say here, no matter how many times I tried to understand how to beat this guy, nothing came to mind...just gets to tanky and outsustained all my damage when he gets Roa...